Tell the world your story
by Lady Shinigami1
Summary: This is my first attempt for writing a sad fic. Tell me if it's any good. -YAOI! 1X2 3X4 and 5XSP, 28 years have passed and a young girl reported has to do an article about Heero and Duo, and their relationship. Marriage, Divorce, Kids...ya know...the nor
1. Chapter 1

".Tell the world you story." By: Lady Shinigami!  
  
Angel Shinigami is the name of my 1X2 fansite! Visit it at: http://www.geocities.com/chibi_lady_shinigami/  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing *sighs* but I do own characters you never have heard about that are in this story.  
  
  
  
"Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, heroes and legends to the world. What was there life like? That question has been asked over again and again. I had an exclusive interview with someone very close to them yesterday."  
  
Hannah stopped typing. She read over her work making sure it was decent. Her first job as a reporter and she had to write a story on someone close to her. Yes, Heero and Duo. She never could forget their faces, although a lot of the colonies had. The world to them was simple: something happens, you ask for help then you forget your saviors. The "L1 Colonial Times" was writing a special addition paper about the gundam pilots and of course she was assigned to them right away. She was to tell about their life and what they were like. Their hardships and...lovers...yes she was to tell the world about their relationship together. Hannah started to type again.  
  
"Their life wasn't as simple as people would suspect. Getting called on missions and saving the world were just simple tasks. Covering up their relationship was a bigger one. Yes, it is as it sounds. Heero and Duo were lovers."  
  
Hannah stopped again. She hated to use that ageist them. She knew the world would freak when they found out a bunch of homosexuals were saving their asses, but the world had to know. She went on:  
  
" 'They loved each other very much!' Sally Chang, a close friend of theirs, told me. She talked about them as if their life was an open book, and After this article it will be."  
  
She read over her sentence. Disliking it she backspaced it.  
  
"Heero and Duo were married in after colony 198. Mobile suits had been eliminated so there was no use for them to fight anymore. They started to live a normal life together. After only a few months of marriage they were blessed with a child. There is evidence that they themselves had a child. Medical records prove it. After only four years of marriage they divorced. Duo Maxwell had full custody of the child. The judge thought that since Heero was raised as a killing machine the child would be like him.  
  
I interviewed the daughter of the couple and she told me a story that I will never forget. The life of hers wasn't the best and this story proved it.  
  
[~][~][~][~][~][~]  
  
A young girl sat in the plane, alone and only 14. The world seemed to be ignoring her, acting as if she wasn't there. Business people boarded, and left. The plane was to take off any minute, but there usually were delays. She wished there wasn't. She was alone and about to meet a man she couldn't remember. A man she barley knew. She held up an old photograph of the man. He held her 2-year-old self in his arms. That was the only reference of him she had. Tears started strolling down her eyes, "Don't worry Daddy, I'm alright and we will be together again...just like we were ten years ago." 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, chapter two! I have an idea of what is going to happen and so im writing it! Im not the best writer and im sorry! Im one of those people that have great story ideas, but don't write good stories, anyways:  
  
  
  
"..how was the plane ride?.."  
  
He broke the silence.  
  
"..fine.."  
  
She had been waiting to see this man for ten years and all she could say was fine. She turned and looked out the window of the car, they had been driving for what seemed hours. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Out of range from a payphone, so she couldn't call her papa.  
  
The car pulled over and stopped. Turning to the driver she smiled, "Daddy, why are we stopping?  
  
Tears were running down his eyes. He stared strait forward. Ten years had passed and things were different. There he sat in the car with his daughter he had so longed for. Time had passed and he finally got to see her, and he could tell that she didn't want to be with him.  
  
"...why.."  
  
"Pardon Papa.oh..um sorry Daddy." The word slipped from her mouth. Papa. Saying it in front of him was sickening.  
  
He leaned forward and sat his head on the steering wheel. Tears were flowing more rapidly now. It seemed that his feelings had taken over him.  
  
*** Heero. After Duo had left with their child, Heero's life fell apart. He quit his job and spent most of the time in his room. After a while he was kicked out of his apartment and lived on the streets, until he met up with an old friend: Carlyle.  
  
Carlyle let him stay with her and her two kids: Alex and Josoline, but that didn't change much. Heero still didn't eat. Carlyle and Alex would sometimes have to hold him down and force him to eat. Even doing that wasn't enough. Heero stayed in his room, sitting in the corner with the lights turned off. The blind were always shut and the door was rarely open. He shut himself out from the world. He went crazy. Daily he would take knifes and slice his wrist. Carlyle would find him and take care of him. She would do anything for her friend. Alex, being the only other guy, would have to move him into the bathroom to urinate. He would also have to force him into the shower and watch him, to make sure he didn't drown himself. After Duo left Heero, Heero went crazy. ***  
  
She didn't know how much the word "papa" hurt him.  
  
"Daddy, im sorry..what's wrong?"  
  
He looked up at her. The tears didn't stop, but for the first time in years, he smiled.  
  
"It's amazing how much you look..and act like me."  
  
She was confused. Wasn't he sad just a second ago, but what he said did make since. If her hair was shorter she would look the same. She had long hair, and her bangs spiked out. Her eyes were the same, color and the same look to them. Her attitude. Same. She kept to herself and didn't speak much.  
  
"I don't understand Daddy? What are you talking about?"  
  
He didn't answer. He just smiled and leaned over and kissed her forehead. Then he wrapped his arms around her. Embracing her like he wanted to do for so long.  
  
"nothing.im talking about nothing.nothing at all."  
  
ok, I attempted to write a sad fic? Did I? Tell the truth! Read and Review! Please tell me if it's sad! Im working hard on it! 


End file.
